Rainbow
by toma QED
Summary: pelangi...pelangi...alangkah indahmuuu...


**Rainbow**

**By :** Toma-QED

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist (bla..bla..bla…) are all belong to Hiromu Arakawa sensei & Square Enix

Roy mustag, sekali lagi memandang dengan kagumnya ke arah busur angkasa yang melintasi langit sore itu. Kekaguman terpancar dari mimik wajahnya, seolah tatapan matanya tak dapat terlepas dari pemandangan itu.

Kalau saja ia tidak mendengarkan Lieutenant Hawkeye, ia pasti tidak dapat melihat indahnya saat-saat seperti ini. Ia sempat berdebat kecil dengannya.

"_pokoknya aku tetap membenci hujan, titik !"_

"_saya tidak memaksa anda untuk menyenangi hujan…. Tapi cobalah untuk melihat dengan pandangan yang lebih luas lagi… saya tahu…anda memang tidak berguna dibawah hujan…"_

Akhirnya, Roy mengalah, dan hari ini, ia keluar dengan payung dibawah hujan, menunggunya hingga reda. Memang terlihat sebagai sebuah kelakuan yang bodoh yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi, hey…bukan salahnya kan jika ia ingin melakukan percobaan akan kebenaran kata-kata Lieutenantnya… ?

Perlahan hujan lebat itu mereda. Roy yang sedari tadi bermuram durja dibawah hantaman hujan lebat itu tiba-tiba tersenyum, menyadari sebuah pemandangan indah yang lama sudah ia lupakan. Ya…itu dulu…dulu sekali..

-- Roy Mustang, 5 tahun --

"papa..aku benci hujan… dingin, dan aku tidak bisa bermain diluar…" renggeknya sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela. "aku tidak suka hujan…"

Leroy Mustang tersenyum. "memang…aku juga tidak suka hujan…. Papa tidak berguna saat hujan…" lalu ia menggendong anaknya itu ke atas dengan kedua tangannya. "tapi mau bagaimana lagi…. Papa dan mama bertemu karena hujan… papa tidak bisa membencinya…"

Roy kecil terlihat kikuk. "jadi…kalau tidak ada hujan tidak ada roy ?"

Leroy tertawa. "ya… bisa ya..bisa tidak…"

"Leroy !" panggil seorang wanita muda sambil menggandeng seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira berumur 9 tahun. "jangan lupa kau masih harus mengantar Iria ke sekolah ! Aku ikut denganmu…. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli…Kau juga… jangan lupa pula kalau hari ini kau tidak libur…."

"iya…aku tahu…sekolah juga tidak akan libur, walau hujan deras sebagaimana pun… sama pula dengan military…"

Ilia tersenyum. "Leroy… bagaimana kau mau menjadi fuhrer jika perilakumu tetap seperti ini ?" Lalu wanita itu segera menarik lengan Leroy keluar. "ayo, cepat… nanti Iria terlambat…"

"mama..papa….kalian akan pergi ?" tanya roy kecil mulai cemas. Ia takut ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Apalagi dengan hujan seperti ini….

"Ilia…bagaimana dengan roy ? kau akan meninggalkannya dirumah sendirian ?"

Ilia mengacak-acak sedikit rambut Leroy dengan lembut. "tentu saja tidak, sayang…. Roy akan kutitipkan ke tetangga baru kita…. Aku juga belum begitu mengenal mereka…tapi tadi sudah kutanyakan dan mereka mau membantu kita…Ayo, roy…jalan !"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rumah keluarga tetangga mereka tidak terlalu besar….namun juga terlihat nyaman untuk tinggal di sana. Roy dan Ilia turun dari mobil menemui tetangga mereka itu. Ilia mengetuk pintu kayu rumah itu perlahan.

"Mrs. Hawkeye !" Ilia menyapanya.

"ooh…. Mrs. Mustang…ada apa kemari ?"

"Um…ini…anak kami… kebetulan kami akan pergi… dan ia sendirian di rumah..apa anda tidak keberatan untuk menjaganya sebentar hingga kami pulang ?"

"ooh…tidak apa-apa…." Lalu Mrs. Hawkeye sedikit membungkuk menyapanya. "namamu siapa ?'

Gyut ! Roy kecil bersembunyi dibalik rok panjang berumbai mamanya.

"Roy….tidak biasanya kau malu-malu seperti ini…" Ilia melepaskan Roy, lalu menyuruhnya masuk. "aduh…rasanya udah bikin susah nih…"

Mrs. Hawkeye tertawa. "tidak apa-apa kok..."

"makasih, ya…" pamitnya lalu segera kembali ke mobil yang sudah menungunya.

Mrs. Hawkeye menutup pintu itu. Roy kecil berdiri, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"ayo…masuk.."

XXxxxXX

Gadis kecil itu kelihatannya tegas, dan tidak bersahabat. Segala yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang keluar jendela, dan mungkin berharap hujan akan segera berhenti. Roy kecil berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Mm… namamu siapa ?"

"Riza Hawkeye." Jawabnya singkat tanpa memperdulikannya.

Roy terlihat kecewa sebab pertanyaannya tidak diperdulikan.

"kau suka hujan ?" tanya gadis itu, menyentaknya.

Roy menggeleng, lalu duduk tepat disebelahnya. "karena hujan aku tidak bisa bermain diluar….Aku juga takut suara petir yang menyambar ketika hujan…"

"dulunya aku juga benci hujan…tapi ada alasan kenapa aku tidak membenci hujan…" ia mendekap boneka teddy bearnya erat-erat. "Ayo main !"

Muka Roy berseri-seri. Tadinya ia kira, waktu-waktu seperti ini, bersama dengan anak perempuan yang dingin, akan menjadi waktu yang membosankan. Tapi tidak. Mereka bermain, tertawa bersama. Sesekali mereka saling berkejaran, ataupun berguling-gulingan, dan roy senang, ia mempunyai teman yang baik sepertinya.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu cepat. Hujan deras perlahan mereda, hingga akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Kedua anak itu melihat keluar dengan bahagia, mengetahui bahwa hujan sudah berhenti.

"Nah, roy… ini adalah hadiah untukmu, sekaligus alasan, kenapa aku tidak membenci hujan…" katanya sambil memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar dari jendela kecil ruangan itu.

Kedua anak itu memandang keluar dalam pandangan yang takjub, melihat bentangan warna di angkasa, yang membentuk sebuah busur indah, setelah hujan…pelangi. "terima kasih ! aku suka hadiah ini…"

XXxxXXX

Roy tersenyum kembali mengingat pengalamannya dulu. Tak ia sangka, beberapa belas tahun kemudian, ia kembali bertemu dengan Riza Hawkeye, si gadis kecil itu. Mungkin ia sudah tidak lagi mengingat pengalaman mereka saat kecil. Tapi ia setuju dengan ayahnya. Ia tidak dapat membenci hujan… sebab hujan pula lah yang mempertemukan mereka.

"sir…. Sedang apa anda di sini ?" tanya seorang wanita muda datang mendekatinya, sambil membawa anjingnya berjalan-jalan.

"ah….Lieutenant Hawkeye… buruha ? kau juga ikut ?" wajahnya semakin ceria melihat kedatangan black Hayate.

"sir.. sudah berapa kali saya katakan bahwa anda itu tidak berguna ketika hujan…."

"Aku tahu… tapi ini usulmu sendiri, kan yang menyuruhku melihat dengan pandangan yang lebih luas lagi… dan aku sebagai alchemist tidak dapat membiarkan aku melihat sesuatu secara sempit…"

Riza menghela nafasnya. "ya..apa katamulah….ayo, black Hayate…!"

Guk ! anjing hitam itu melompat kearahnya, sambil lalu mengikutinya. "have a nice day, Kolonel…"

"Tunggu, Riza !" teriaknya menghentikan lieutenantnya yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkannya. "biarkan aku menemanimu pulang..'"

Riza hanya mengangguk, dalam arti ia tidak menolaknya. Kedua insan itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar kecil itu dibawah pancaran sinar matahari sore yang menghangatkan mereka.

_Ya… melihat lebih jauh lagi… aku kalah… hadiahmu ini memang paling indah dari apa pun… kuharap, aku bisa menemukanmu diujung dari pelangi ini…kembali bersama seperti yang kita lakukan dulu.._

_**Fin**_

**Author's comment :** nama Leroy diambil dari ceritanya si Terra Alchemist (_Heir to the flame,_ dll.. I luv it !) entah kenapa aku suka aja, kalo nama papanya roy itu Leroy dan mamanya Ilia. Enak aja dengernya… (lho emang musik !) dan kalau Iria, kakak roy, itu namanya yah…bisa di Sebenernya plan aku enggak bikin cerita begini yang ada flashback roy segala. Justru lebih ke balasan dari cerita happiness, yang dari sudut pandang riza. Tapi malahan cerita itu berbelok jadi seperti ini deh….(sigh) makanya kubuat cerita yang sama, walau tidak bisa dibilang sequel juga sih…yaitu 7 colors of rainbow (rencana asli, bikinnya sih kayak gini..)

Oke, aku tahu, Riza seharusnya 4 tahun lebih muda dari Roy dan kalau sesuai data itu, tentu saja sekarang ia baru umur 1 tahun…. Tapi di sini, kubuat umur riza kira-kira 4 tahun, 1 tahun lebih muda dari roy…. Harap dimaklumi, ya… sekali lagi….Reviews !


End file.
